Monster Girl Fantasy
by Sunjie
Summary: Monsters and Humans finally get along and coexist peaceful with no problems, At least...that's what they thought, Most of the nations of the world signed off a law to accept monsters, However a terrorist group called the Silver Wolves allied with Korea and Terrorist areas against The Allied Nations to prove Human Dominance should be kept. Not everyone likes Monster Girls...
1. Introduction

**Author's Note:** I was asked by 3 people to do a "Monster Girl" fanfic, so yeah I decided why not, If you guys like it I'll keep it. If not then I'll delete it. Simple right?

_Humans and Monsters use to be complete enemies, Monsters saw humans as nothing more then food. That was until the monsters had no males left, they all died of some strange disease, Now monsters rely on humans to continue living, In 2010 a new law called the "Coexistence Liberty Form" Was established, all of the major areas signed it, All of Asia, North America, South America and Europe (Australia is tied with that)_

_Monsters we're able to copy human DNA and blend it into themselves, the Coexistence law states they have the freedom to be in the countries signed as long as they do not attack humans. _

_Over the years, instead of hating humans and being forced to mate with them, they actually started growing on the humans, and treated them more precious then anything else, to them a human husband was a cave of diamonds all to themselves._

_The Monsters seemed to actually bring peace through the entire world, No wars started unless it was done by terrorists, all of the nations some how were bonded together, It seems that the human nature merely wanted something so powerful to satisfy them, with the extreme happiness of a monster girl as a wife you tend to see how that would make it where they would be happy, but they wouldn't want to fire on other nations to protect the other monster girls._

_However, never expect humans to always work together so well._

_Terrorist military groups called the "Silver Wolves" were an anarchist like group that believed that Monster Girls could not be trusted. Which they were right, they after all were born to eat humans or make them enslavements._

_The Silver Wolves were outcasts, they were exiled, they were hated. As their hate grew stronger for them, their love for monster girls increased._

_The Silver Wolves however were very powerful. They have an entire HQ The size of Chicago under water. It seems their military was created far before the CLF (coexistence thing) was created, they were supported. They're soldiers were tougher then Navy Seals, Spetsnaz, or even Chinese Special Ops._

_Secretly they were making deals with Korea as an alliance. And with the Taliban they told their leaders they would supply them with money and weapons if they helped them destroy the monster girls._

_With North/South Korea, Pakistan, Afghanistan, Iraq, Iran, And a huge chunk of the Atlantic Ocean under S.W Control, they could cut off Russia, China and Japan from England and America. S.W Then began a full-scale war. The Monster Lord, The Human Leaders and their military's were now fighting one of the most dangerous empires ever._

_Most people would think that S.W Would lose immediately due to Russia and America being so powerful, But thing is.. the Silver Wolves we're FAR More advanced in technology, The Silver Wolves created weapons of mass destruction with ease._

_Silver Wolves usually wear blue hoods and have orange glowing goggles and gasmasks (as seen as the main picture of the story)_

_Silver Wolves' Infantry units use AK/AN Carbine weapons (such as AN-94 AK-12, AK-47, AK-47U etc.)_

_Silver wolves are also the main characters of the story, Yes I know it sucks, but we'll be starting off on the side of the [ National Monster Misogynist Empire N.M.M.E ] first before moving to the [ Allied Nations of Exoticism A.N.E ] (the countries defending monster girls) so you can see the power of N.M.M.E_

Year: 2044

N.M.M.E Leaders:

Lord Sid; the leader of the Silver Wolves, he dispises monster girls due to them murdering his entire family while he killed them with his father's shotgun.

(KillZone 2 Character because I love this guy and he would fit well)

Colonel Radec; Lord Sid's 2iC, He prefers to meet his adversaries in battle instead of in person, he is a proud warrior and hates Monster Girls because he knows that they truly don't know the REAL Power of a human being, he seeks to make them fear the very essence of a human.

Dictator Vindul; The Leader of North Korea, he honestly doesn't care about monster girls, but he won't protect them either, However when he saw that the world was formed together he saw they were weaker, Once he was given the opportunity by Sid, he realized that he could be the king of the human race.

Terrorist Leader Esrah; A terrorist that was being about to be killed by the US. Navy seals, however the Silver Wolves rescued him and said that he would be given money, power, and weapons if he helped them with his terrorist army against the A.N.E

South Korea has no leader due to him supporting the Monster Girls, therefore he was executed, Vindul controls both Koreas now.

**Author's Note:** Pretty interesting right? Tell me what you think.


	2. The Hurricane

**Author's Note:** This will be one of those stories that goes back and forth on both sides.

_No one knows where the Silver Wolves came from, No terrorist group could ever harness such power, and it's highly unlikely there are ANY Humans that want to kill off the Monster Girls, so...what is going on? ~ Allied Nation's Main Question._

Meanwhile in England's Main Base of Operations, There was a meeting going on, The leader from every part of the Allied Nations was there, Even the Monster Lord was their herself discussing what they should do about the recent terrorist attacks that went on.

"We have got to put an end to these pathetic human militias." The Monster Lord said.

The Monster Lord had dark purple skin, white hair, red eyes, and was a lamia, a lamia is a women with the lower body of a snake. She has an extremely high magic capacity, and is highly dangerous, She can make a normal human's emotions change, she also may control her prey unless they have high will power. (I friggen love these ~sunjie)

"Well, the United States haven't found anything that would be a perfect place for the 'Silver Wolves'." The General Representing US Said.

"Ey, Who did not sign ze A.N.E Contract?" The Russian General Asked.

"Both Koreas, Italy, Ireland, Scotland, and Turkey. Everyone else signed." The British General said.

"So clearly, one of those area's either haven't helped The Silver Wolves, Or they're going to or haven't been asked yet. I suggest searching them." The Monster Lord said.

"Alright, I've got a plan, Russia will send their forces on the right side, while England sends on the right, we'll cut off any hostiles moving in, if the Silver Wolves try and get to them We'll know." The American General said.

"Zounds good, less do et." The Russian General said.

"Good Idea, I'll order our ground forces to it immediately." The England General said.

Meanwhile at Silver Wolves HQ

"Sir, we just got word that those A.N.E Bastards are setting up a defense around Italy and Scotland, Our units are there already but they are trapped." A Silver Wolf soldier asked (again, they are the stories' main picture)

"Oh? Get me Dr. Fang our weapons specialist." Lord Sid said.

"Yes sir!" the soldier replied and went to get Fang.

About 6 minutes later fang showed up in the Bridge (the place where you control the computers such as defenses, shields, ships entering/leaving etc.)

"Sid? You require me?" Fang said.

"Yes, It appears the A.N.E Predicted our next move, though I'm not surprised, we didn't hide it at all, it was pretty obvious we would try and gain as much reinforcements as possible." Sid said.

"Anyways back to the point, Their naval force is big and strong, we could take it out easy, but that would only alarm them to go full out on us, So...It's time to use your new weapon.." Sid said.

"Oh? You mean the S.W Hurricane?" Fang asked.

"Precisely." Sid said.

"Consider it done my lord!" Fang said.

"Admiral Enigma." Sid said into the com-link (radio device)

"Yes my lord?" Enigma replied.

"Prepare you're troopers for battle, we're moving out." Sid said. 

"Yes sir!" Enigma replied.

"Let's move it, c'mon! Everyone get to the docks!" Enigma yelled.

Meanwhile at Italy

"So...Are you going to join us?" A Silver Wolf Sergeant asked the Italian General.

"Well, I want to see what you boys can do before I sign off on this." The Italian General said.

Just then they heard cannons firing, they went outside and saw Battleships firing on some Huge Massive Battleship with the name "S.W HURRICANE" in the sides.

Meanwhile on the S.W Hurricane

The Energy Shields we're blocking all of the battleship shells, The Silver Wolves' HURRICANE Was a massive Warship Designed to tear naval forces to pieces, It is strong against Naval and Ground Forces, Not even rockets or submarines' weapons can damage it, However it is nimble against air units due to it not having many anti-air weapons, if it is hit by a bomber the shield will most likely shatter due to it's design to stop naval and ground forces.

The HURRICANE Didn't fire back, After about a minute of A.N.E's ships firing.

The HURRICANE Fired an Electricity Shock Cannon which Destroyed a Russian battleship in seconds. The HURRICANE Then fired all of it's cannons, The fleet was devastated in mere 2 minutes of conflict.

The HURRICANE Then picked up the S.W Ground forces in Italy and then began retreating to their underwater base.

"Incredible.." The Italian General said as he signed the alliance form and sent it to the Silver Wolves.

Meanwhile in England's Main Base of Operations

"What in the bloody hell do you mean our entire fleet was destroyed!? The British General said in shock.

"You're whole fleet was destroyed? How?" The Monster Lord said in confusion.

"Those bastards have a HURRICANE Class Warship, It's design was to take out a massive amount of naval and ground weapons. How did they get resources? Or even the designs? It doesn't make sense, Stuff like this doesn't just appear out of no-where like that." The American General said while looking at the recording of the battle.

"It appears we'll need more then numbers against these terrorists. Monsters are more durable then humans Perhaps you could train some to take out these silver wolves, With our magic and superhuman strength, I'm certain we can end these useless human's quickly and go back to our peaceful lives." The Monster Lord said.

"All in favor of doing that?" The Chinese General asked.

All of the Generals agreed to it due to there being no other way, Don't argue with the Monster Lord.

**Author's Note:** You need to see the other weapons I have in store. C:


	3. The Road to War

**Author's Note:** It's time for war, This will make everything more interesting, Monsters are even going to be fighting now. Imagine how a fight of a Silver Wolf VS. Elite Monster Would look, Yeah I know, Badass right?

The Monster Lord and the A.N.E Officials We're discussing a new way to have monsters fight along side the A.N.E forces to stop the N.M.M.E

"Clearly these silver wolves are not just ordinary terrorists, One of you tell me where they got their power." The Monster Lord said.

"Well, They have scientists from across the globe, they also are elite soldiers trained even better then Navy Seals or Russian Spetsnaz, Honestly you're Monsters would crush them easily, so it'd be wise to put them along side our infantry." The US. General said.

"Then how are your troops useful?" She asked in a very rude tone.

"I just said they were stronger then us, I didn't say we couldn't kill them, Believe me, our weapons will become very useful to your monsters." The US General said.

Meanwhile at the Korean HQ Lord Sid was speaking to Dictator Vindul

"I have a plan, But I can't do it alone.." Lord sid said.

"Will I like dis plan?" Vindul asked.

"You Koreans deeply hate Japan yes? How about I help you nuke them causing a distraction." Lord sid said.

"Hmm, I like the sound of this plan, tell me the whole story." Vindul said.

"The Plan is; your forces will bomb one of the cities in japan and then your forces will move in and start killing anyone, This will lead to the A.N.E Sending reinforcements, However we will have hidden defenses on their route, There is a major bridge connecteing Japan and UK So my guess is they'll send UK as reinforcements, I'll have Enigma have a force to protect the bridge, They will go under huge stress and realize we're both there, then they'll think we're trying to take japan...which we wont...Shall I continue?" Sid asked.

"Please do, this sounds entertaining." Vindul said.

"With Korea and Silver wolf ground forces attacking japan and with some Silver Wolf navy cutting off reinforcements. They'll definatley think were taking japan, That means they'll send Russia, Which will also be cut off by Radec's Air and Ground forces, Only 2 nations will be left, If we can have our little terrorist friends open fire on China, Then America will think we're going full out on Asia wont they?" Sid said.

"Yes, they will there is no doubt." Vindul said.

"With that down America will HAVE To send in reinforcements, The Monster Lord's Castle's defenses will be slightly weaker, And with no reinforcements, MY Forces will be able to take down the Monster Lord's Caslte. Then we can make them surrender." Sid said.

"Brilliant. I am with you on this, I want to burn Japan so this is no doubt an agreement."

"However there is a huge disadvantage." Sid said.

"Chances are we'll loose A LOT Of men, The A.N.E Will too, but if we loose too many supporters you've gotta understand, people don't just randomly hate Monster Girls now-a-days, It's amazing enough we have this many soldiers, If we loose to many we'll never be able to win." Sid said.

"Aslong as we can get control of that swine Monster Lord then I'm pretty sure we will have no troubles." Radec said.

"Alright, Move out." Sid said.

**Author's Note: **Yeah I know this is short, I just had some homework to do, I'll upload again later today Alright?


	4. The Barrage

**Author's Note: I've been AFK From this story for a while because I mainly was coming up with more ideas and lost tracks of times, I'll be uploading on this a lot more now, But sadly today is gonna be short and not a long chapter, another thing,**

**the story will be moving to Sid/His High Ranks POV And switch off to The Monster Lord/ Her Special Monsters And back over and over again.**

Where I got the idea of terrorists attacking the Monster Lord's HQ: watch?v=Habta21XQRs

**A Nuclear Bomb exploded of the face of Japan, the screams of civilians and loved ones dying could be heard miles away.**

Korean Soldiers advanced and fired on civilians, Japanese Police Officers pulled out their Snub Nose Revolvers and tried to protect the city, But they were no match for Korean tanks.

You could see planes flying over head bombing all police stations and S.W.A.T Teams

As planned, UK sent in reinforcements due to them being the best at brute force.

Meanwhile Enigma's forces had perfect defenses up, the bridges were cut off,

They had armored barricades with a wall of guns wedged in them, they had multiple naval battleships and carriers with readied guns, They had the hurricane in the distance due to it being an easy target, They had the whole bridge completely layered with bombs.

The UK Couldn't get through, And the Russians were cut off from reinforcements,

The plan went as a success America sent some reinforcements, however left more defenses then Sid thought.

"Attention all ground units, You have full authority to use the C-130 HURCULES" Sid said on the com-link.

They had an American USAF AC-130 GUNSHIP so they could fly it for a bit before it becomes suspicious.

(Gonna show you the firepower of the AC-130 HURCULES)

AC-130 Firing Cannons: watch?v=LiQazjMVBMI

AC-130 Firing Miniguns: /7IImsDzzjOA?t=3m8s

The Gunship tore up the ground forces.

A SAM Turret fired it's missiles at the devastating plane, but to no avail the plane released flares causing the missiles to go for the bait.

The massive cannons destroyed the last of the anti-air defenses and destroyed some tanks in the process.

However they finally managed to hit the plane without it missing, The plane then crashed into the first of 3 gates.

The Silver Wolves then charged and rushed inside, Though the American defenses were still strong even when crippled. Many silver wolves were taken down then and there from two watch towers gunning em down with guys with M229 SAW's

A Tiger Tank that was heavily modified from the old World War 2 then smashed through the wall and Blasted one of the towers.

The Other tower grabbed a grenade launcher and fired it.

The Tiger took the blast like it was a Bullet hitting a brick wall.

It then fired the machine gun and took out the other guard, then ramming it with it's body it made the tower fall.

Lines of soldier fell by the power the Silver Wolves had.

The Silver wolves then pushed forward into the 2nd Gate

"MAYDAY MAYDAY OUTPOST ECLIPSE IS BREACHED I REPEAT, ECLIPSE IS BREACHED" An officer screamed over the radio as soldiers backed up while shooting their assault rifles and then getting shot and falling over.

The officer pulled out his Desert Eagle and started putting holes in Silver Wolves.

Smoke then formed around the area, He continued to fire and kill multiple Wolves, He then got shot from behind, falling over and seeing the silhouette of the shooter.

The silhouette moved closer until his vision could see it was Lord Sid, holding a Python Revolver.

Sid then pointed the revolver at his head.

"No Wait!" The officer yelled before getting a hole in the head.

The American ground defenses had been defeated; whatever was left retreated and barricaded themselves in the final gate and building. However, the victory was only half of the battle, Not only did they loose too many men to recover, but they still haven't gotten close to how they were going to stop a powerful monster and it's subordinates..

"On me." Sid said as the smoke cleared and revealed a massive force of silver wolves and their Modded Tiger Tanks ready to take down the opposition.

Sid began walking while the soldiers followed him and the Tanks rolled up.

Sid reloaded his Python and pulled out his massive sword that seemed to have a red and black glow.

Sid then raised his finger a pointed it at the gate, which symbolizing the tiger to fire, the tiger tank blasted the gate and it fell down. Sid yanked an armored vehicles door off and used it as a shield as he kept walking forward.

The Americans had a 50 Cal. Gun waiting for him and his wolves and began firing on him, It killed dozens of Silver Wolves luckily the door could take those bullets quite well, but he knew it wouldn't last forever.

Then silver wolves came up with RPG-7's and shot the turret.

Sid then threw door away and took one of the RPG's, he then shot the door that led into the castle.

There were no more defenses left on the outside. The last of the American soldiers went to the Monster Lord to help her guards protect her.

The Russians Picked up the transition and were sending in a massive force of air superiority and paratroopers and Para-tanks

"Sir, This is Enigma, We can't take much more of this we're retreating ASAP." Enigma yelled over the radio.

"My Lord, We are having the same troubles, I'll take my leave now as well." Radec added.

"That's fine, they can't stop us now anyway." Sid said as he ended their call.

"We don't have much more time, Tigers Take out that wall, then all of you Wolves will follow me." Sid commanded.

The 5 tigers then fired and put a massive entry in the wall.

"All of you, Come with me." Sid said as he pointed at 1/6 of their force which was about 54 soldiers.

"The rest of you stay outside and make sure their reinforcements don't stop us." Sid said.

The soldiers and Sid ran inside and killed the last of the guards.

Sid the led them into the throne room, Only to find the American Captain sitting in the throne.

"Where's the Monster Lord?" Sid yelled.

"She went shopping. Why do you have a problem?" He Grinned.

"Hmm...I guess It's too late to give her my grocery list?" Sid asked as he pulled out his revolver.

"Go ahead and shoot me, Does it really look like I can stop you regardless?" He stated.

"No, but I have a feeling if you survive you'll tell them what my face looks like." Sid said as he shot him in the lung.

"You...fucking...nazi!" He yelled as he slowly bled to death.

"Thank you for your complement." Sid said.

"All units withdraw we're getting out of here." Sid said in disappointment.

_To Be Continued..._

**Author's Note: Nice and Detailed right? Hope you enjoyed. I tried to make it long enough.**


	5. Updates Part 1

**Author's Note: Apologies for the wait, I've been playing TF2 A lot lately and no, im not giving out my info (Mainly because I suck at TF2 and the last thing I need is people yelling omg you suck! Im not reading your stuff anymore!)**

**But I'm back**

**Another Thing, For my viewers of my Minecraft Story, I'm not putting it on hiatus, I'm just currently trying to get THIS story more updated due to there being only 3 chapters before.**

**Final Thing: I'm updating the Story a bit, The battles are a bit too bland and I plan on making it more interesting with statistics. If you dislike this please feel free to send me a review or a Private Message and I'll consider fixing whatever problems there are.**

**To the update!**

_UPDATES:_

_Each Side now has units with stats that will show how they fight/work in an area_

_Each Side has their own specialties and weaknesses, No side is more OP or Weaker then the other. Example: Silver Wolves have powerful machinery, However the N.M.M.E Have multi-monsters, some being strong in the cold, Water, Heat etc., which will boost their combat affiliations._

_Not all Monsters are hostile to Silver Wolves, Some may be friendly and assist them which will most likely lead to them being spared from being killed. [Examples listed later.]_

_Due to the realization of Silver Wolves do not have many supporters. I have made SOME countries join the Silver Wolves alliance. [Examples listed later.]_

_There are now Rebellion groups throughout big cities and usually southern regions of powerful areas [United States, Russia, Germany etc.]_

_Silver Wolves base is no longer hidden inside the water, Instead it is in a "Fabric Area of Space" where only those who have control of a Warp-Gate, A circular disk that are Ancient Artifacts that can be found all over the world and must have the right pieces to put together, The Silver Wolves have 3 Gates, 1 At their Hidden HQ, 1 in Korea, 1 in a hidden area in Greenland. [Yes, I'm getting ideas from Stargate, no h8 pls.)_

_The Story will have similar ideas from Monster Girl Quest, and Monster Girl Encyclopedia(The places I got the monster girl ideas from)._

_/_

_A.N.E Forces now are ruled by The Monster Lord instead of them treating her as an allied queen she now IS queen._

_A.N.E Forces' strength and durability have been increased because they seemed too weak, Silver Wolves are still stronger though._

_UNIT STATS:_

_Silver Wolf Infantry;_

**Silver Wolf Howler**

**Short Name**

Howler

**Affiliation**

Silver Wolves

**Unit Type**

Lt. Infantry

**Blocking**

Partial

**Immunities**

Smoke Bombs, Gas Bombs,

Cold Environment

**HP**

220

**Bravery**

HIGH

**Defense**

MEDIUM

**Dodge**

HIGH

**Uzi**

**Attacks:**

**Spray and Pray**

Dual Uzi's

**Targetable Unit Types**

Air

NO

Soldier

YES

Sniper

YES

Vehicle

YES

Tank

NO

Metal

NO

Critter

YES

Civilian

YES

**Damage**

42-78 (x6)

**Offense**

High

**Line of Fire**

Spray

Accuracy

Low-Medium

**Crit**

15%

**Silver Wolf Enforcer**

**Short Name**

Enforcer

**Affiliation**

Silver Wolves

**Unit Type**

Infantry

**Blocking**

Partial

**Immunities**

Smoke Bombs, Gas Bombs, Stun,

Cold Environment

**HP**

250

**Bravery**

HIGH

**Defense**

HIGH

**Dodge**

MEDIUM

**Assault Rifle**

**Assault Rifle**

**Attacks:**

**Controlled Shooting**

Modded-AK-47

**Targetable Unit Types**

Air

NO

Soldier

YES

Sniper

YES

Vehicle

YES

Tank

NO

Metal

NO

Critter

YES

Civilian

YES

**Damage**

43-68 (x4)

**Offense**

High

**Line of Fire**

Direct

**Accuracy**

High

**Crit**

50%

**Wolf Annihilator**

**Short Name**

Annihilator

**Affiliation**

Silver Wolves

**Unit Type**

Hvy. Infantry

**Blocking**

Partial

**Immunities**

Smoke Bombs, Gas Bombs, Stun,

Cold Environment

**HP**

220

**Bravery**

Medium

**Defense**

High

**Dodge**

Low

**Attacks:**

**Bazooka Blast**

Silver Wolf's VGR-37 DECIMATOR

**Targetable Unit Types**

Air

YES

Soldier

YES

Sniper

YES

Vehicle

YES

Tank

YES

Metal

YES

Critter

NO

Civilian

YES

**Damage**

166-184 vs. Soldier 300-411 vs. Defenses 515-605 vs. Vehicles/Tanks/Metal

**Offense**

High

**Range**

1-3

**Line of Fire**

Direct

**Accuracy**

Medium

**Armor Piercing**

75%

**Crit**

50% vs. Defenses  
75% vs. Vehicles

**MORE SOON!**

**To Be Continued..**


End file.
